


~A Change~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Distrust, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Leon had alcohol problems and never thought that it could affect his relationship with Yasuhiro but probably Yasuhiro could help fix his problems.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 11





	~A Change~

The smell of alcohol always bothered Yasuhiro, especially when his boyfriend Leon would always come home wasted. Leon would drink almost everyday of every hour, and often he and Yasuhiro would argue about how his drinking problem is spiraling out of control. Yasuhiro tried everything that he could to help Leon with his problem, he would take away the alcohol they had, he would replace the alcohol with some flavored water while Leon wasn’t looking, but nothing worked. Leon either knew what Yasuhiro did or found out where the stash was at.

It got to the point that Leon would fake that he wasn’t drinking as much but in reality he kept up with the same habits. This continued for a few weeks until Yasuhiro noticed that Leon would go out alot and it would be for long periods of time, and when he would return the look on his face would be unbearable and he would just fall asleep on the couch.Yasuhiro wanted to have faith in Leon but the repeat of his actions would make that line of trust disappear.

“You have a clear problem and you choose to ignore it,” Yasuhiro contemplated.

“Bro I’m fine it’s not a big deal, I can handle it, it's not like I’m gonna end up in the hospital or something right?, just leave me be. Leon replied. . 

Yasuhiro started to get a little angry. “Yes you are going to end up in the hospital if you keep up this behavior, Leon listen to me, I love you too much for to see you destroy yourself”

The atmosphere got tense as Leon had an outburst. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHY I DO THE THINGS THAT I DO, YOU DON’T KNOW THE PAIN THAT I FEEL EVERY SINGLE DAY, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ME, YOU NEVER DID.”

As Yasuhiro tried to comfort Leon, it only made him more angry and suddenly Leon swung at Yasuhiro. The force of Leon’s fist made Yasuhiro fall on the floor and before he could get up and reach Leon, Leon left slamming the door. Yasuhiro ran out to find Leon, but when he was outside Leon was nowhere to be found. It was a few minutes before Yasuhiro remembered that there was one other place that Leon would be besides here, and that was the bar that wasn’t far from here.

When Yasuhiro arrived at the bar, he immediately started to search for Leon. The largeness of the crowd made it very difficult to find him but Yasuhiro was going to find Leon no matter how long it took. After a few minutes of searching, Yasuhiro finally found Leon but the expression on his face looked like he was in pain, not physically but mentally or emotionally. Yasuhiro was about to approach him but hesitated and thought about it. He knew that Leon most likely didn’t want to see him and especially to see him here of all places. So he decided to wait for an opening where Leon was vulnerable.

Leon sat at a certain spot for most of the time, but changed spots because he didn’t want people to think that he was alone and start a conversation with him. Yasuhiro followed him and made sure that he didn’t notice him and for extra precaution he sometimes hid in the crowd. So as Leon sat down on one of the couches he took a sip of the alcohol that he had gotten from the bar and as that sip turned into a chug a stranger sat down next to Leon. Yasuhiro was about to confront the stranger but he still didn’t want to expose himself to Leon so he just stayed hidden for now.

As Leon and the stranger started talking, the stranger started to make moves on him. Leon didn't notice since he was more focused on what the stranger was saying than what was going on in his surroundings. The stranger suggests that him and Leon take their conversation somewhere else, but Leon was skeptical of what the stranger really wanted but still agreed. As Yasuhiro witnessed the two going somewhere else a burning rage started to appraise him, knowing that Leon knew better than that, he followed him.

As the stranger and Leon went to a spot where there were very few people, the stranger told Leon that the reason he led him here was that he took special interest in him. Leon didn’t know how to respond to the stranger's supposed confession but he was flattered to receive one. But the stranger moved closer and was about to kiss Leon but Yasuhiro intervened and pushed the stranger aside and grabbed Leon by the wrist.

As Yasuhiro led Leon towards the front of the bar, emotions of confusion and anger sprouted between the two.

“WHAT THE HELL MAN?!, WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

“I WANTED TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING, AND WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU HAVE A WHOLE BOYFRIEND!?”

“MAYBE THAT “BOYFRIEND” DON’T UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU TRY TO SOLVE THE ROOT OF YOUR PROBLEMS.”

As things started to get intense between the two, Leon started to feel light headed and his vision started to get blurry. It wasn’t long until Leon passed out. Leon passing out frightened Yasuhiro and when he didn’t show any signs of waking up Yasuhiro called the ambulance. As the ambulance took Leon, Yasuhiro went to the hospital where Leon was going to be at for the time being.

As Yasuhiro arrived at the hospital and checked in, all he could think about is how all of this is mostly his fault and how he should’ve tried harder to help Leon so he didn't have to rely on alcohol for his problems. After a few hours Yasuhiro was called to accompany Leon as he rested in his room. Yasuhiro was told that Leon had to get his stomach pumped since he had a good amount of alcohol ingested.  
Also since he had his stomach pumped he would have to stay at the hospital for twenty-four hours in order to recover.

So as Yasuhiro entered Leon’s room, he saw that Leon was sleeping peacefully and since he didn’t want to wake him up with bombardment of questions he took a spot on one of the couches and fell asleep.

The annoying sound of an alarm clock was buzzing throughout Leon’s head, and the consistency caused him to wake up. As he woke up, he was confused on where he was, but came to the sudden realization that he was in the hospital and lucky enough he remembered what happened last night, with him drowning his sorrows with alcohol, to him talking to a stranger and them making a move on him, to him arguing with Yasuhiro and then finally passing out.

As Leon finished remembering what happened last night, Yasuhiro woke up and as soon as he saw Leon up, he jumped up and hugged him tightly. Leon was confused but he most likely knew why he did that. 

“I'm so sorry Yasuhiro, I understand if you want to break up with me” Leon said as he pushed Yasuhiro away.

“Nonsense, I’m not gonna break up with you, I love you too much to do that” Yasuhiro said as he pulled him closer.

“But I treated you so badly, and i constantly ignored what you said even though you were just trying to help me”

“I know but that’s in the past now, so when your comfortable you can tell me what made you drink so often and what I could do to help”

“I’ll tell you, my parents died when I was a teenager and I couldn’t handle the grief so I turned to something, which was alcohol. The alcohol numbed the pain that my parents death gave me and since I didn’t have anyone else to turn to, alcohol was my coping source and that’s when I started to abuse it” 

Tears started to roll down Leon’s eyes as he tried to keep it together, but he wasn’t strong he was weak. Yasuhiro started to hug him tightly and told Leon that he didn’t have to go through that alone and he still didn’t have to. Leon promised that he would try to go to rehab and to fix everything that was broken, and he wanted to better their relationship so he could be by Yasuhiro’s side forever.


End file.
